Kick Instead Of Throw
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SET DURING 4x01. It wouldn't be the first time that Vlad had suggested or agreed to something where he knew nothing more than the basics. Vlad/Erin


**Kick Instead Of Throw**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: 4x01 The Good, The Bad and The Undead_

_Summary: SET DURING 4x01. It wouldn't be the first time that Vlad had suggested or agreed to something where he knew nothing more than the basics. Vlad/Erin_

_A/N: I've been busy typing tonight as you can see. I couldn't help myself with the two new stories I've posted. The Vlad/Erin goodness inspired me._

_I hope you enjoy them._

_Please let me know what you think._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The ball made a dull thunk as it dropped to the floor, bouncing twice before rolling slowly down the slightly lopsided hall. The echo seemed to last for seconds as it gradually decreased in volume. That was the problem with these places, they echoed.

With a click of the fingers the rest of the lights snapped on, illuminating the dim hall. The hall had recently had a new coat of white emulsion but it did nothing to improve its archaic feeling. It was a part of the school that needed to be rebuilt or modernised in some way.

Erin really didn't like being dragged by Vlad to a cold and dark part of the school. An area that was even colder than their living quarters. A part of the school he rarely went into. "Why are we in here?"

"Because I need somewhere that the slayers and vampires can meet in peace." He answered with a smile.

Erin couldn't help but think that she was missing something here. He'd brought a ball to the school gym, Vlad never had sports equipment other than the odd rugby ball she'd seen him throwing back and forth when he was bored or the skateboards that were on his wall.

"And how does a ball fit into this?" She gestured to the white football with the Mitre markings all across it that was now resting across the other side of the hall against the wall where it had rolled to.

"I suggested a sports contest."

"Between Vampires and Slayers?" She couldn't believe he'd suggest something like that, "Has someone done something to your soy blood?"

Vlad shook his head, "Very funny."

She looked at the ball, it wasn't exactly the sport she'd pictured Vlad choosing. "Football? You picked football?"

"I suggested a sports event." She blinked before shaking her head; she looked just like Jonno had in that moment. It must be generic to all slayers – the look of disbelief.

"Football?" Erin continued her tirade of disbelief. "You've never shown any interest in football." She shook her head as she spoke, picking through all the conversations.

Now was the time to defend himself. "I didn't pick it Jonno did." Vlad told her as a matter of fact. Jonno had almost been on the football team whereas Vlad had been on another team. "I wanted rugby." Growing up in Stokely had instilled rugby in him, a Welsh school that prided itself on the sport.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at that thought, "You wanted to pick a sport where violence is allowed on the pitch, I can't see how that could go wrong between vampires and slayers."

The vampires would bite the slayers saying they'd attacked them and the slayers would slay them using the same excuse as a defence.

"Do you actually know how to play football?" Erin asked him, a grin on her face. It wouldn't be the first time that Vlad had suggested or agreed to something where he knew nothing more than the basics. A certain feast being the main example in her mind.

"It's not that different from rugby," He answered before seeing the look on her face. The way Erin was biting her tongue made him panic. "Is it? You just kick it instead of throw it."

"You have played football before you stopped going outside? Haven't you?" Erin hoped he'd played it in PE – at least until his 'allergies' had developed at sixteen. She knew how to play football, growing up with a twin brother had made it a game that she was forced to play when she was younger.

Of course he'd played it!

Dozens of times, well maybe not a dozen – a few… maybe once or twice. He wasn't letting Erin know that. He knew the basics of football at least.

He tipped his head ignoring her sceptical look completely. "I know how to play it; you pass the ball from one end to the other and shoot in that square thing."

Erin bit back a grin, "The goal?"

He knew it was called that, it just slipped his mind for a few moments. "Yeah the goal."

She looked heavenwards, why did he always think of these things at the last minute? "So clearly my job is to teach you to play football before tomorrow."

He winced as she spoke and Vlad rarely winced at anything. Now she was panicking. "Actually I'm not going to be the one playing football."

That made things easier, Jonno knew football or at least she supposed that. "At least Jonno is…"

Another wince. "Jonno isn't playing either."

She saw the guilty look on his face, "Vlad, you didn't…" She'd slay him herself at the rate he was going. She knew that puppy dog look he was giving her it was one she loved and hated equally. She knew what it meant; he wanted her to forgive him for whatever he might have just done. "You 'volunteered' me! Didn't you?"

She couldn't believe him sometimes, she turned away from him. She began to walk out of the hall, her shoes squeaking furiously on the floor.

"It's a five aside match Erin and you know what the slayers are like at the moment." She wouldn't let herself feel the glow she always did whenever Vlad didn't class her as one of the slayers. Erin felt herself being pulled back as he grabbed her left wrist gently. "I need someone I trust to keep them in line, Jonno does too."

Erin shook her head, a teasing glint in her eyes. "You're just trying to see me in shorts."

Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him, he kissed her neck lightly. "I've seen you in less."

Erin let out a laugh, ducking her head as she blushed before yanking away from him and pushing him back in an affronted manner. "You're bold tonight." She stroked his cheek, "The meeting didn't go well then?" His whole attitude was telling her that something was wrong and he was trying to hide it. They were bold in their feelings for each other but this was something else.

He let out a sigh. "I just wish it wasn't so hard." He answered, cupping her jaw.

Erin wished he had faith in himself. "I believe in you and your vision. It will work Vlad."

He wished he was as sure, someone was sabotaging him and he needed to get to the bottom of it quickly. "I'm not so sure."

"It might take a while but we'll get there." She kissed him softly.

"If it doesn't and we have to take sides…" He didn't want her caught in the middle.

"Then you know which side I'll pick. I'm not against you Vlad and I won't go against you."

He nodded his head as he spoke, "I do love you."

"I know. Love you too." She answered with a grin. She gestured with her head towards the ball, "I could do with some practise. If the slayers are going to win. I hope you remember to cheer for the right side."

She pulled out of his arms and jogged across the hall to the ball.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt something grab her waist, knocking her to the ground. She closed her eyes expecting an impact instead she was rolled underneath him gently; she hardly felt the ground until her back came to rest on the solid wooden floor.

Erin looked up at him, a grin on her face. "That's not how you tackle in football."

Vlad shook his head, "It's how you tackle in rugby." He answered, he cupped her jaw. Erin felt her heart begin to race at his gentle action. From the slight quirking of his lips she knew he'd heard it too, she hated his strong hearing at times like this.

He closed the distance between them; she leaned upwards brushing her lips against his. Vlad trailed a hand down to her waist, caressing the skin that was exposed from where her shirt had ridden up. She gasped arching into him as the kiss deepened, allowing him to explore her mouth. Erin reached up and lightly scraped her fingers across his scalp.

Vlad pulled back smiling at her thoroughly flustered look. Her lips were swollen and a delicate blush covered her cheeks. She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking her cheekbone lightly with her thumb. He leaned into her touch.

She suddenly let out a yawn and Vlad grinned at her, "Come on, bed." Going out on that patrol had tired her more than she'd let on. If she was going to be alert for the football match then she was going to need her sleep.

"Your Dad's in a bad mood Vlad, he'll kill me if he finds me in your room again." Erin muttered drawing back completely from Vlad. She looked down (at least she tried to); the first time had been embarrassing enough. Luckily she'd been mostly covered at the time, luckily they both had. Although the 'conversation' afterwards had been memorable. "This time he won't believe we won't have done anything."

Vlad let out a soft chuckle, "He's said that the last couple of times he's found you in there. He wouldn't dare." Vlad would easily teach him a lesson for even getting too close to Erin. Typically he'd always found them when they hadn't done anything and were fully clothed – thankfully.

"He'll try again one day." There was no denying that, she wasn't exactly going to be popular with the Count until Vlad bit her.

It wasn't a secret their relationship, they didn't even hide how far along they were in it. "Erin we practically share a room, nothing is going to change that. Dad can scream and shout about it all he wants but it's our lives, we can do what we want. He's tried before and I've always stopped him, I'm not going to lose you because Dad doesn't approve of us."

"What about you?"

He was confused with her question. "What about me?"

"He grounded you for the rest of your unlife last time. Not that its seemed to work."

He gave a chuckle. "What exactly can he ground me from?" Vlad asked her, "He can't stop me seeing you, he can't stop me going out, I don't train anymore so the only thing he's got left is grounding me from school and he's already in Miss McCauley's bad books so I wouldn't worry too much about that."

He climbed off her extending both of his hands out to her. Erin grasped them tightly, allowing herself to be pulled up with ease.

He took his left hand from hers but laced the fingers of his right hand with her left more securely. "Let's worry about Dad tomorrow if he catches us again."

"All part of 'live for today'?" She asked with a smile and he nodded, Erin pulled on his arm, "Just remember to lock the door this time."

THE END

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_I love rugby and hate football so I know more about rugby than football although I have to teach football in PE._


End file.
